The present invention relates to a fireplace system having a hearth which is vertically displaceable within a chimney.
The present invention solves a number of problems associated with fireplaces. Fireplaces, i.e. the hearth and its surroundings which support the burning wood or fuel, are difficult and messy to clean. According to the invention, the fireplace can be moved to a place where cleaning can be easier. Building a fire can also be messy and tricky. The vertically displaceable hearth can be moved to a place where a fire can be started, then the fire and the hearth containing the fire are moved to a place where they can be enjoyed.
Moving wood, in the case of a wood fireplace, from where it is stored to where it is to be burned is also messy and troublesome. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a storage compartment, which can be used to store a load of firewood, is provided connected below the moveable hearth, so that wood or fuel can be moved from a storage place to a place where the fire is to be enjoyed with ease. Additionally, it is preferred to use the fireplace to heat a building. According to preferred embodiment of the invention, the hearth is vertically displaceable inside a first metal chimney duct over which air to be heated can be circulated. An outer chimney duct can be placed over the first so that an air circulation system connected to the outer duct can draw heat from the hearth to heat a building.